Seeing Ghosts
by Beautifully Broken
Summary: Piper and Phoebe try to rebel and follow the 'popular' group into a haunted house.They think it's just for fun...until they realise they cant leave...


"We know this house is haunted Phoebe!" Sheera shrieked, she was the head of their study group and always wanted to know everything.

"I know! I just don't think this is a good idea!" Phoebe cried, she didn't mind coming here but entering a haunted house wasn't her idea of fun; she was a witch after all and when demons weren't after her she didn't want to find them.

"Ugh you're such a woose!" Sheera accused.

"Yer" mimicked the crowd of girls and guys.

"I am not!" Phoebe pushed back tears; no one here would ever possibly know what she has to go through will demons and magic. NO ONE! What right did they have to accuse her of being a woose?

"You're just like your sister Piper!" Sheera screamed pointing a long sharp finger at the blushing Piper.

"Well at least unlike you, Piper and I have feelings!" Phoebe didn't want to embarrass her timid sister so instead chose the "feelings" approach.

Piper backed away from the riot.

She was used to being the one people referred to if they were being embarrassed or quiet…or weird.

"Fine then! If you're so sensitive Phoebe than leave!" Sheera dared her.

Phoebe didn't want to be there, she got some really bad vibes from the place but if she left she would become an outsider.

"Okay! I'll stay!" Phoebe cried; she knew she would regret this.

Piper winced in the background; she had been hoping her sister would rebel so she didn't have to stay too.

"What are you chicken, Piper?" Sheera taunted.

A group of Sheera followers did chicken noises and circled a very embarrassed Piper.

"Nnno…" Piper attempted to look brave but was betrayed by her quivering voice.

"Good, you can lead us." Sheera ordered, knowing Piper wouldn't rebel.

Piper gulped.

Phoebe rushed up to walk next to her sister.

"Piper, im scared." Phoebe wined.

"You should have rebelled Phoebs, get us both outta this mess." Piper sternly told her.

Phoebe growled and mumbled something about stupidity.

"Well let's just do this and get it over with…and not tell Prue" Piper said to her shaking sister.

"Agreed" Phoebe said straight foreward; not taking her eyes off the glowing castle in front of them.

The girls lead the group through the deserted field and up to the ancient castle.

The grass was thick and seemed to try to grab their legs and pull them into the mud.

Piper shuddered as she skidded through the large slopes of mud and ripped her legs away from the grass.

Phoebe put one arm around her sister and smiled; Piper returned the favor.

Sheera and her pose followed closely behind the two sisters and were silently planning pranks.

Piper paused to yank her leg out of a wedge between the grass and mud.

Sheera (who was behind Piper) shoved her hard in the back; Piper fell foreward into the mud.

Phoebe pulled her sister up and Piper tried to scrape the mud off her new jeans but it was hopeless.

Sheera snickered and directed Phoebe and Piper foreward.

They followed her demands and kept walking.

Piper leaned over to take a glance at Sheera who rolled her eyes and muttered something.

Eventually they reached the castle gate.

One by one they yanked the rusty gate open and snuck inside, and waited as the gate threw back on its destroyed hinges.

Phoebe picked up an old branch and shoved it in her backpack.

Piper didn't take much notice; she was too busy prying open the castle door.

Like a game of follow the leader; all the group followed Piper and Phoebe into the dark hallways of the castle.

Phoebe pulled out her matches and lit the old branch; she held it high above her head and checked out the castle.

"_Not a cobweb in sight so far" _thought Piper; who was terrified of spiders and bugs.

Phoebe giggled because she knew what her sister was thinking as she crinkled up her nose and checked for spiders.

The group split up; leaving Piper and Phoebe alone.

They crept through the corridors silently and Piper readied herself to freeze anything remotely frightening.

The corridors were dark and damp; Piper's teeth chattered and her braces smashed against each other but Piper ignored it.

Phoebe turned her head around a corner and signaled Piper to follow.

Piper jumped out; and readied her hands to freeze…nothing was there.

The girls continued to walk on.

Phoebe turned back and realized the rest of the group had deserted them.

She told Piper; that was a big mistake.

Piper started hyperventilating and tears slipped out from underneath her eyes.

Phoebe tried to calm her sister down; but it was no use.

"Please can we just leave?" Piper wept.

Phoebe nodded and the girls turned to go…they heard a door slam.

They screamed and ran towards the front door…only to find they'd been locked in.


End file.
